


Второй шанс

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Джек сбегает в Америку





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Второй шанс  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1723 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Элейн Барриш, ТиДжей Хэммонд  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** Попытка кроссовера с сериалом ["Политиканы"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/politikany-2012-678263/)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек сбегает в Америку  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

  
Джеку кажется, что уже очень давно он не видит перед собой ничего, кроме дороги. Взгляд цепляется за бесконечную белую ленту разделительной линии. Дорога бежит ему навстречу — сквозь него — без всякого труда, так естественно, что Джек, наверное, не смог бы остановиться, если бы хотел, но он не хочет. Его как будто завели до предела, едва не сломав пружину, и завод никак не кончится. Он едет с разрешенной скоростью, не хочет, чтобы здешние полицейские его поймали. С того момента, как он взял напрокат машину в аэропорту, Джек останавливался только один раз, по нужде. Будто издалека кто-то подсказывает ему, что надо бы притормозить на следующей стоянке, выпить кофе и съесть что-нибудь. Голода он не чувствует уже очень давно — еще с комнаты, с той минуты, когда он понял: детская мечта удрать в Штаты превратилась в спланированную операцию. 

«Выбраться — сесть на самолет — улететь в Америку — попросить убежища»... Пункты, которые он так часто повторял про себя, и сейчас гулко стучат в голове, как горошины в гусином горле. И не верится, что так много уже сделано. Он встряхивается, когда дорога становится слишком муторной, слишком похожей на те, по которым он ездил в Гильбоа. 

Нет, Тото, мы уже не в Канзасе.

Вернее, не так уж от него далеко. 

Приходится напомнить себе о пересеченном океане; о том, как дико затекли ноги — первый раз он летел экономическим классом; о том, как до последнего момента он боялся, что самолет остановят, а после — что развернут. 

А когда дважды прошел с чужими документами паспортный контроль — в Тель-Авиве, а потом в Норфолке — то успокоился. С какой стати отцу вообще посылать за ним погоню, не такая он важная птица — никогда особо важной и не был. 

Во время полета Джек не в силах был спать и успел придумать от начала до конца легенду, с которой отправится просить убежища. Назовется гелвуйским гражданским — студентом или инженером — которого гефские войска взяли у границы за придуманное прегрешение и долго держали в ожидании выкупа. Насколько он знал, американцам такие истории нравятся. И о заключении Джек расскажет правдиво, только некоторые детали придется переиначить: никто не поймет, откуда в гефской темнице шелковые простыни... 

Стюарт, который и доставал документы, уговаривал Джека попросить убежища прямо в Шайло, в посольстве. Джек не захотел. Не потому, что заключение в четырех стенах посольства, пока будет решаться его судьба, мало чем отличалось бы от сидения в комнате, и не потому, что прикормленные Сайласом послы наверняка выдали бы его отцу. Он не хотел становиться разменной монетой против Гильбоа, пусть и мелкой. 

Джек готов был, если не пройдет контроль, просить помощи прямо в аэропорту, но все обошлось, хоть офицер и глядел на него с подозрением. Потом уже, увидев себя в зеркале в туалете аэропорта, Джек понял — почему. Но здесь, видно, все привыкли к помятости и бледности пассажиров после ночного перелета с двумя пересадками.

Тут бы ему и поспать, прикорнув в кресле среди тысяч таких же уставших путников. Но завод все не кончался. У ближайшей стойки Джек взял напрокат машину, в последний момент превратив размашистое «Б» во что-то, больше похожее на подпись в новом паспорте. Минут двадцать провел разбираясь в карте. Первой мыслью его было — Нью-Йорк, но там его и стали бы искать в первую очередь. Хотя отец скорее пошлет людей обшаривать гей-клубы в Сан-Франциско.

Пожалуй, лет пять назад именно там его бы и нашли.

Джек хмыкнул — и через какое-то время, успев обругать и себя, и машину, и всю эту идиотскую затею, выехал на автостраду, ведущую в Вашингтон. 

 

Дорога по-прежнему ведет в Вашингтон, судя по указателям, но сама начинает проделывать с Джеком всякие штуки: то вздыбливается, будто хочет сбросить его, как лошадь, то расплывается перед глазами, превращаясь в темное асфальтовое море, готовое поглотить его вместе с машиной. Пальцы на руле дрожат, и Джека это раздражает. 

Он все-таки останавливается на заправке, берет в автомате кофе и безвкусный шоколад той же марки, что продаются на стоянках в Гильбоа — а он-то думал, что Америка поразит его новизной. Пока она поражает лишь размером — он долго едет, а город все удаляется, как в паршивом сне. Дома он уже был бы в Кармеле...

В рассветном небе угрожающе и громко скрежещут птицы. Джек бросает обертку от шоколадки в бардачок, к фальшивому паспорту, и едет дальше. На него снисходит кристально-четкое понимание, как бывает только после многих бессонных ночей кряду, что удирает он не от отца, который вряд ли и заметил его исчезновение. Нет, он изо всех сил пытается оторваться от Бога. Здесь — в стране, где люди слишком заняты, чтобы верить в Него, где никто не обратит внимания на бабочек — Джек верит, что может уйти от карающей длани. В конце концов, как-то он сюда долетел...

Если б только не усталость, свалившаяся на него резко, как обломок стены при бомбежке… Уже совсем светло, и силуэт незнакомого города четко вырисовывается на горизонте. Джек только на секунду прикрывает усталые глаза — а открыв, видит, как на него несется темная громада трейлера. 

Выворачивая руль, он успевает только подумать — тоже мне, решил убежать от Бога.

 

Он оказывается в странном месте, тихом и светлом, похожем на предутренний сон, когда пытаешься разлепить глаза и не можешь. Джек, впрочем, и не пытается. Отец говорил когда-то, что одно из умений настоящего бойца — признавать поражение. Джек сдается наконец и просто лежит в набитом ватой пустом пространстве. Ничего не болит; наверное, и для боли время прошло. Иногда — издалека, с того теперь уже света — до него доносятся бессодержательные голоса и писк. Вряд ли теперь это его касается.

Потом светлое безвременье кончается, и Джек понимает, что ему больно, но где именно — понять не в силах. Совсем недалеко кто-то разговаривает. Слова проникают через ватную толщу:

— ... так волноваться, госпожа президент. Ему чрезвычайно повезло. Попасть в такую аварию и отделаться парой переломов и сотрясением мозга... Обычно после такого мы собираем по кусочкам. Ваш сын родился в рубашке. 

Другой голос. Женский, взволнованный. Джек думает о матери — но ей с чего волноваться. Роза давно списала его со счетов. 

— Степень общего истощения организма, вот что меня действительно беспокоит. 

— Что это? — Голос слишком уставший, чтобы принадлежать матери. — Что на этот раз, доктор? Вы можете мне сказать...

Джек снова уплывает в безвременье, надеясь, что больше голоса его не побеспокоят. Он ведь сдался — чего еще им нужно?

Он просыпается от того, что кто-то держит его за руку. Смутно знакомая женщина — он где-то видел ее, совсем недавно, хоть и не представляет, где. Это не дает Джеку покоя, и он борется с собственной памятью, но безуспешно. Голова уже вполне определенно болит. Джек стонет от досады, когда воспоминание в очередной раз ускользает, и на склонившемся к нему лице появляется озабоченное выражение.

Ну да. Точно. «Президент Элейн Барриш выразила озабоченность в связи с нарастающим напряжением на северных границах Гильбоа...» 

Все возвращается одной вспышкой: тесный салон самолета, смятая газета, бесконечная дорога на Вашингтон.

Что же получается, он врезался прямо в Белый дом?

Джек не собирается упускать такой шанс, он говорит — четко, как ему кажется:

— Мэм, я прошу у вас политического убежища.

— Что? Что такое, дорогой?

— Убежище, — повторяет Джек, уже понимая, что его обманули. Он узнает эти вкрадчиво-ласковые интонации. Это мать надела чужую личину, чтобы выведать его планы и никуда его не пустить. 

На этот раз он сам усилием выбрасывает себя в пустоту.

Но проснувшаяся боль выталкивает его оттуда — а голоса уже тут как тут, еще громче, чем прежде: 

— Я не понимаю, как вы могли совершить такую ошибку.

— Мэм, я осознаю, что ситуация действительно... экстраординарная. Но эти данные любого ввели бы в заблуждение. Я бы не ошибся только из-за внешнего сходства или одной группы крови, но ведь другие анализы... Мэм. Я давно знаю вас и мистера Хэммонда. Вы знаете, что можете положиться на меня как на врача. Вы... ничего не хотели бы мне рассказать?

Джеку не хочется слушать их рассказов. Внутри нарастает боль, и он резко осознает себя, дергается на кровати. Несколько потерянных секунд озирается, пытаясь понять, какой это госпиталь и где его люди, и не сразу вспоминает про Вашингтон. 

— Ну, ну, тише. — Голос врача прямо над головой. — Сейчас подкрутим...

Он и вправду что-то подкручивает, и Джека уносит будто волной бесшумного, бесцветного песка. 

Когда он снова приходит в себя, песок все еще во рту. Джек пытается отплеваться.

— Эй. Пить? — Разлепив глаза, он видит самого себя, и почему-то не удивляется. Другой Джек подносит к его рту соломинку, и он с трудом втягивает в себя немного сладкой, прохладной воды. 

— Болит? — спрашивает другой Джек.

— М-м, — если где-то и есть боль, то она остается на периферии, не касается. Думать тоже трудно, но даже в этом состоянии Джек разгадывает Божий замысел: Господь все-таки решил дать ему второй шанс. Логично. Новая страна, новая жизнь. Прежнему Джеку тут места нет — за ним потянется все тот же след из крови и смертей, что он неизбежно оставлял дома. 

Его двойник выглядит мягче, округлее, чем он сам. Спокойнее. Джек тянется к нему, и тот, поняв его намерение, берет его за руку. Джек медленно — сил осталось мало — ощупывает ладонь. На ней нет мозолей от оружия. Этот Джек явно никогда не воевал. Не убивал, не грозил автоматом собственной сестре. 

— Мама вышла поговорить с доктором, — сообщает двойник. — Ты ее здорово напугал. По твоей милости она решила, что я опять взялся за старое. А я, между прочим, два месяца совсем чист, даже скучно. 

«Чист», — отзывается в сознании у Джека. Он ведь этого и хотел — скинуть старую кожу, избавиться от всей грязи, что пристала за время жизни во дворце. И теперь он почти благодарен Господу. 

И жадно изучает нового Джека. Прическа у него тоже другая — не военная, растрепанная. И смотрит он с выражением восхищенного любопытства. Сам Джек давно уже ни на кого так не смотрел. 

Ему приходит в голову, что и имя у двойника должно быть другим. Господь наверняка иначе его отметил. 

— Как... тебя зовут?

Улыбается по-доброму. В нем, кажется, совсем нет жестокости. Хорошо...

— Ти-Джей, — говорит он.

Джек ожидал чего-то другого. Более... благословенного. Хотя не ему смотреть в зубы дареному коню.

— Дурацкое имя, — скрипит он. 

Двойник не обижается. 

— Уж какое есть.

Джек с трудом сжимает его руку:

— Удачи тебе, Ти-Джей. 

Тот вопросительно наклоняет голову. Но удача ему понадобится — даже в новом мире можно по-старому все испортить, Джеку ли не знать. Он должен еще о чем-то предупредить двойника, прежде чем окончательно сдать вахту, и это очень важно — но он снова не может ничего нащупать. И все-таки — под внимательным взглядом, так похожим на его собственный, только печаль в нем, кажется, заменила злость, — он вспоминает:

— Любовь, — говорит он. — Драться надо... за любовь, а не за корону. Бабочки с этой... короной. 

Это его, кажется, совсем вымотало, и без слов он валится на подушку, глядя в свое — чужое — лицо.

Все, Господи. Можешь забирать. Пусть этот... Ти-Джей сделает лучше. Хуже-то вряд ли получится. 

— Я не очень понимаю, кто ты, — говорит двойник. — Хотя они там начали обсуждать анализ ДНК, так что у меня странное предчувствие. Но я с тобой посижу, пока они не вернутся. Больше мне сейчас заняться все равно нечем. Так что я останусь с тобой. 

Джек вздыхает и закрывает глаза. 

— Знаешь, — слышит он голос того, нового Джека, — мне давно никто не желал удачи.


End file.
